


92esimo GP

by AkaneMikael



Series: 2020 [18]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: 2020, M/M, POV Lew, POV Seb, portugal gp
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:07:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27434035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaneMikael/pseuds/AkaneMikael
Summary: Prima della gara Seb ha la premura di dire a Lewis di vincere il 92esimo GP della sua carriera e superare il proprio idolo, Michael, un augurio speciale da una persona speciale. Che, ovviamente, poi gli dà anche il premio speciale, alla fine, quando il 92esimo GP della carriera lo vince.
Relationships: Lewis Hamilton/Sebastian Vettel
Series: 2020 [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1745437
Kudos: 6





	92esimo GP

**Author's Note:**

> questa fic è ambientata nel GP del Portogallo, quando Lewis ha superato il record di Michael vincendo il 92esimo GP della sua carriera. Entrambi hanno detto di essersi sentiti prima della gara e che Seb gli ha detto di vincere assolutamente. Così ho immaginato sia come glielo deve aver detto, sia il premio che deve avergli dato dopo. Purtroppo non ho più scritto altre fic, però la stagione non è finita e spero di avere qualche altra ispirazione. Per sapere se pubblico, seguite la mia pagina su FB: https://www.facebook.com/akanethefirst Buona lettura. Baci Akane

# 92ESIMO GP

#  [](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/motori/lew%20seb1025.jpg) [](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/motori/lew%20seb1026.png) [](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/motori/lew%20seb1027.png)

/Seb/

“Corro come un matto per fare in tempo, guardo ossessivamente l’orologio. Non è che abbiamo i minuti contati, non li abbiamo per niente.  
Non era previsto di vederci prima della gara, il giorno della gara non ci si vede mai se non nei raduni vari con gli altri piloti.   
Perciò no, non era previsto e no, non abbiamo tempo.   
Ma io il tempo me lo prendo lo stesso. Ci sono cose molto più importanti di altre che valgono qualsiasi rischio. Così corro e arrivo a rotta di collo nel garage Mercedes, ci entro da dietro sperando non mi notino. Sguscio come un ninja dritto dritto verso la sua stanza privata e mi infilo senza bussare, il cuore in gola. Non è un buon momento per piombare nel box Mercedes, quest’anno io sono ancora Ferrari... per disgrazia...   
Per un momento penso ilare che sarebbe divertente trovare Lewis a farsi un altro.   
Divertente si fa per dire, lo ammazzerei.   
Ovviamente lui stava pregando in ginocchio, tutto concentrato nei suoi tipici riti pre gara.   
Lewis mi guarda dal basso sorpreso, come se fossi matto. Poi realizza che questo è troppo anche per me e salta in piedi come una molla, totalmente preoccupato che sia successo chissà cosa.   
\- Qualcuno vicino a te ha il Covid? Tu?! - Sto per prenderlo per il viso quando mi fermo offeso.   
\- E pensi che mi precipiterei da te per contagiarti? - A questo proposito mi tolgo la mascherina e mentre lui è ancora perplesso, io gli prendo il viso fra le mani e lo bacio veloce sulla bocca.   
Lewis mi fissa di nuovo come se fossi matto.   
Non sono mai arrivato a tanto.   
\- Seb ma sei fuori? - Chiede infatti sempre fra le mie mani. Io così appoggio la fronte alla sua e con un gran sorriso sereno, occhi negli occhi, dico:   
\- Mi raccomando, vinci il tuo GP numero 92! - Lewis così si commuove e non mi chiede cosa mi viene in mente di dirmelo di persona prima di una gara, sa che dovevo farlo. Non devo spiegare nulla. Lewis annuisce e mi bacia di risposta.   
\- Ci proverò. - Supererà il record di Michael, sa cosa significa che glielo dico io di farlo.  
\- Non esiste nessuno sulla faccia della Terra che lo merita di più. - Replico poi prima di separarmi da lui. Lewis ancora non dice nulla, ma sorride estasiato e commosso. Mi guarda mentre mi rimetto la mascherina rossa sulla faccia e con un occhiolino ed un: - Ci vediamo dopo! - sguscio via.   
Glielo dovevo troppo dire.”

/Lew/

“Ok, bello il ‘vinci il 92esimo GP e supera il mio adorato Michael’, ma ora che l’ho fatto che mi dai?  
Eh caro Seb?  
Io il mio l’ho fatto, ho vinto, ho superato il record precedente dopo averlo eguagliato, proprio come mi avevi detto di fare. E sono qua, proprio qua, nella mia stanza nel Motorhome, dopo aver sbrigato tutte le questioni infinite post gara, in attesa del mio premio. Quello vero.   
Bello il trofeo, bella la medaglia, belli i fiori e lo champagne. Bello tutto. E divertente la festa, ma sinceramente parlando... io voglio il MIO premio!   
Le mani dietro la nuca, io steso nel divanetto sufficientemente comodo per riposare. Lavato, cambiato, pulito e profumato. E aspetto col broncio sulla bocca, come se non avessi vinto, come se non fossi appena entrato nella storia.   
È tutto bellissimo, ma io voglio il premio!   
Sto per prendere il telefono ed insultarlo pesantemente, col nervoso che monta su bello bello e poi finalmente la porta si apre.  
\- ERA ORA CAZZO! - Sbotto saltando su in piedi, Seb è vestito in borghese anche lui, pronto per andarsene, e si chiude a chiave la porta alle spalle. Entra nel mio consueto caos e ridacchiando si apre subito i pantaloni.   
Oh, buongiorno!   
\- Potevi aspettare un po’! Io il mio l’ho fatto, mi hai detto di vincere il 92esimo GP e l’ho fatto, però tu non è che mi hai mica dato il mio premio, cosa credi che ti basti dire ‘bravo’ a qualche giornalista che ti intervista? - Parlerei all’infinito se la sua bocca non si premesse sulla mia tappandomela.   
\- Congratulazioni, uomo dei record! - Dice ridendo, io mi rilasso e smetto di lamentarmi, in risposta mi apro anche io i pantaloni.   
\- Sì, sì grazie... - Dico sbrigativo come se le parole fossero a zero!   
Seb ride ancora più forte riconoscendo la mia urgenza. Io mi giro di spalle e mi abbasso quel che basta pantaloni e boxer, poi mi appoggio al ripiano dove ho appoggiato le mie cose, mi piego in avanti e lo guardo attraverso lo specchio che ho davanti.   
\- Io voglio il mio premio, però! - Così Seb ride ancora quando si tira fuori l’erezione, ci sputa sopra poco elegantemente e se la strofina come se avesse davvero tanto bisogno di prepararsi. Io alzo gli occhi al cielo stufo marcio, so che lo fa apposta a ritardare tanto. A questo punto si decide e sento che con una mano mi prende il fianco, mi allarga con il pollice e con l’altra mano si indirizza in me.   
Una spinta decisa e mi è subito dentro. Come se io fossi stato creato per lui, per accoglierlo, come se i nostri corpi fossero creati per fondersi insieme.   
Seb si ritira un istante e lascia scivolare altra saliva nel suo membro che mi entra di nuovo con una spinta, questa volta ancora più facilmente di prima. Sorrido lasciando andare un sospiro di sollievo e di piacere, gli occhi al cielo per il piacere, perché era veramente ora.   
\- Oh, sì... - Niente altro. Lui fa un altro sorrisino divertito per poi sfociare in sospiri e gemiti mentre mi prende bene per tutti e due i fianchi e da dietro inizia a spingere e farmi suo.   
Ogni colpo affonda sempre di più e aumenta la velocità, l’intensità in un attimo è alle stelle, le stesse che vedo chiudendo gli occhi mentre il calore ed i brividi mi ricoprono. Quando tocca il punto del mio piacere grido di insistere...  
\- Oh, sì, lì.... Così Seb... così... - E così lui continua con più foga e forza proprio lì, proprio lì dove mi sta facendo letteralmente impazzire e non capisco più niente mentre vengo. Per un momento perdo la totale percezione del mio corpo, poi realizzo che lui ha continuato perché stava per venire anche lui.  
Sento il calore liquido inondarmi dentro, Seb si avvolge del suo orgasmo e avvolge me, le sue braccia intorno alla vita, la sua bocca sul mio orecchio, mi bacia ed io mi abbandono accaldato ed estasiato.   
Che meraviglia.   
Questo sì che è il mio premio preferito.   
\- Sei immenso Lewis, continua così! Guai se ti fermi! - Sappiamo che continuerò finchè ne avrò. Arrivato a questo punto mi manca da superare solo un altro record storico, a livello personale. E potrò superarlo solo il prossimo anno, se continuo come quest’anno.   
Ma non voglio nemmeno dirlo, sono un po’ scaramantico.   
\- Ti amo. - Rispondo invece come se avesse senso in risposta al suo ‘guai se ti fermi’. Tanto sa che non mi fermerò mai. Non ancora. E poi un ‘ti amo’ dopo un orgasmo ci sta sempre bene!   
\- Ti amo anche io! - Risponde uscendo da me e girandomi fra le sue braccia. Le erezioni ancora fuori coi pantaloni abbassati di poco. Le mie braccia intorno al suo collo, le sue intorno alla mia vita. I suoi occhi così meravigliosi, così azzurri, il mio cielo nella stanza. Ci guardiamo con la pace dei sensi, poi ci baciamo.   
Finché tu mi sarai vicino, so che potrò fare qualsiasi cosa, Seb. E tu ci sarai sempre.”


End file.
